Behind That Smile
by behindthatsmile
Summary: Her smile makes people love her and at the same time, hate her. No one exactly knows what's behind that smile of hers except him, her angel. But then she decided to hide that smile... especially from him. SS
1. Tough Life

**Behind That Smile  
By**: behindthatsmile  
-  
-

* * *

**Summary:  
**_Her smile makes people love her and at the same time, hate her. They don't know what's behind her smile—only him, her angel._

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own CCS!

-  
-  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Tough Life

* * *

-  
-**

Chapter 1: Tough Life-- 

She was happy before. She always looked at the bright side but now she could not figure out why she was suddenly looking at her friends' negative traits. Her friends always had mood swings and she swore that she was used to it but... not anymore. What happened?

All of a sudden, she had a bigger picture of her life. It was not as ignorable as she had once thought. Before, she paid no attention to what was going on because she thought it was not a big deal but... it _was_ a big deal.

A very big deal.

To start off, her family. It was never perfect. It had been broken ever since she started understanding the things around her.

Her mother died when she was three. Her mother was pretty—very pretty. Nadeshicko Kinomoto. She idolized her mother of course, but some people think that her mother was vain. She ignored it but now, it mattered to her.

Her father was a university professor—happy with his children, happy taking care of his children alone. But then Touya ran away. And she, Sakura Kinomoto, did not know what to do by then.

Touya had always been there for her. There to tease her. There to annoy her. There to bother her. But above all, he was always there to protect her and to listen to her. And now he was gone. Sure, she could visit him from time to time but it was different when he was at home.

Did she miss the time when Touya and her father fought? She could not remember anything that Touya and his father did to each other. Where was she when the tension was rising up between her two family members?

She had no idea and she did not dare to ask why. Could she do something about it? No. She tried but was unsuccessful.

Secondly, her friends. She was never the same as her friends. Most of the time, she beat them in academics. Not necessarily in sports but she was good enough.

Tomoyo. She liked Eriol just as much as Sakura liked him. Who did Eriol choose? Sakura.

Of course, it brought conflicts to Sakura's circle of friends but then they were over it when Sakura had refused Eriol's proposal to be his girlfriend twice. That had made Tomoyo very happy and Sakura,very sad.

She was more comfortable that way. She would sacrifice her happiness just for the sake of someone else's happiness.

She then realized that she liked Eriol so much more when she had lost him.

It pained her but she could not cry. Her tears would not come out. She didn't want her tears to come out. She doesn't want to cry but her heart already was.

She never cried just because of her problems. But tonight was different. It was too much. They had gone too far.

They were implying that she was a hypocrite and a flirt. It was not her fault that guys still like her no matter how much she pushed them away for the sake of her friends' satisfaction. But her friends were never satisfied. They hated her being on the spotlight but don't they know that she had always been on the backstage?

"Lord, please help me," Sakura prayed. She had nothing else to do but to pray. Maybe the Lord above would finally notice her. "Please help me not to snap and lose my sanity. I can't take this anymore. It's too much."

Tears welled up in her eyes. She would not let it fall. She _won't._

"I need someone I can rely on. I need someone to always be there for me. Someone true. Someone who won't be like _them_. Someone who is not born to hate me."

She was sounding so desperate. She did not close her eyes which people normally do when asking for something because she knows the moment she closes her eyes, her tears would fall.

"Forgive me for being demanding but please help me."

But she could not take it any longer. She closed her eyes and let her tears fall. It was too tough for her. How did she suddenly become so weak?

"God, send me an angel," she whispered then fell asleep with tears in her eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:  
**Did you like it? Sorry if it was a total crap but this is just like hhmm.. a prologue. Actually I wanna call it a long summary since I didn't give any details whatsoever to her family and friends. Please review!


	2. Her Angel

**Behind That Smile  
By**: behindthatsmile  
-  
-

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**Thanks for the reviews! Please continue reviewing and I hope you'll like this chapter!

**To those who reviewed:  
****_  
Mi Mi_ ****… **I didn't really mean to make the title of this story the same as my pen name. I just thought that my pen name is an appropriate title. I'm sorry for linking Sakura with Eriol. I just don't want OCs (original characters) that will be paired up with either Sakura or Syaoran…

**_Lionessmama_ … **I'm planning to make this a heart-breaking, tragic story so sorry if I will make you guys cry or whatever. But I will put some happy moments of course and let's all hope I will end up with a happy finale!

**_Kitsune Vampire Girl_ ... **Man, I wish you gave me a review under your author's name. I would love to read your stories. And that's what I do anyway - I tend to read the stories of those who review mine, becauase sometimes, I'm too lazy to browse.

**… **Thanks for the reviews!  
-  
-

* * *

**Chapter 2: Her Angel  


* * *

**-  
-

Everyone had a tough life. He did too, and then he died without even fixing it, without even knowing why everything that happened to him happened.

Now he knew what everything about his life meant and he could not stop thinking about it.

He was an angel. He was not supposed to be disturbed but he was. Something was bothering him. Something that he didn't find while he was still on earth.

Syaoran was sitting on one cloud with his eyes closed. He chose not to look down and look at people's sufferings. He could feel it anyway—people calling for angels. He wondered if there was another heaven in heaven where he could see his co-angels working.

He laughed at the thought.

"Angel Syaoran," came an echo to his ears. Someone was calling him and it was probably the _chief_ of all angels.

Syaoran ignored it. He would probably be scolded yet again. His name was called for another three times and then the next he knew, his world was spinning.

He was being teleported to the chief.

"Have you not heard me calling your name?" said the angel.

Syaoran stood in front of the middle-aged angel. He was wearing a white robe unlike himself. Syaoran seemed not to be an angel. He was wearing casual clothes like a normal, living human being would wear. He could change anytime he wants and he could change into his white robes anytime he wants but he didn't want to.

"I did," Syaoran replied.

"Then why didn't you come?" asked the angel. "Do I always have to bring you in my presence every time I call for you? Can't you just come here by yourself?"

Syaoran did not reply.

The angel sighed. "Anyway, I have a mission for you. And please behave yourself. Let people do it themselves. Don't make them depend on you, alright? No repeats of last time. Got that clear, Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded, without even making an eye contact with the angel.

"This girl had everything tough - it was all planned out, of course," the angel continued, hoping that Syaoran was actually listening. "She's different, Syaoran. She would be able to see you."

With that, the angel got Syaoran's full attention. "Why?" Syaoran asked.

It was not the first time he had questioned the chief of angels so it was not surprising.

"No, she doesn't have any powers to see any supernatural things," the angel replied. "She's just different. And a word was sent that she should be able to see her angel which would be you."

"Why me? Why make me her angel?" Syaoran kept asking. "Who was her angel before?"

"I think you know by now that angels would remain anonymous towards the rest of the angels. She's different, that's all you need to know," the angel said. "Don't mess this up, ok? You know the rules, off you go!"

Syaoran knew that he would not get answers so he decided to go. He never got his answers on first-time questioning. He always needed more time than that to get answers. He spent so much time getting answers about his life and yet again, he would be spending _so much time_ getting answers about his new mission.

Syaoran spread his wings and flew down to earth. Oddly, he knew where he was going.**

* * *

**It was dismissal time at last - what Sakura had been waiting for. Her day could go down the drain because it was totally crappy.

Her usual daily routine of going to her locker then sitting down on the floor and doing her homework was not at all a routine that morning. Sure, she did open her locker, she sat down on the floor and she did prepare herself to do her homework but then she could not concentrate on her homework.

Just one meter away from her was Eriol and Tomoyo. They were too close. They were close friends but they were utterly too close. They were not like that before. What was going on? What, did Eriol forget about her completely?

She did not ask them anyhow, no matter how many questions were building up in her head. If something really was going on, she wanted to know it from them.

Sakura snapped close her locker and gave way for Tomoyo because her locker was under hers. "I'm going home now," she told Tomoyo. "Why?" Tomoyo asked her. Sakura was not looking straight at her. "It's too early!"

"I'm sleepy," Sakura answered quickly. "I want to go home early."

With that, she waved her good-bye to Tomoyo and the others including Eriol. Sakura completely ignored Eriol calling her back and walked quickly to the parking area to wait for her car.

* * *

As soon as Syaoran had landed on the ground, he settled his wings and made them disappear behind him. He found himself in a room -probably the girl's room.

He looked around the room and became interested with the pictures in the room. There were pictures in her dresser, picture frames on her nightstand and frames up on the wall.

He stared at the pictures posted up in the dresser.

Then, he saw _her._ He knew it was _her._ The girl that the chief of angels was talking about. He just knew it. Syaoran then noticed that there was always a difference among the pictures even though the girl was always there in the picture.

The _girl_ was with two girls in the picture. She was in the middle and they were all smiling.

_Her_ smile was content in that picture.

The next picture was _her_ and two guys - probably her brother and her father. She was smiling as well as the older man while the other guy had a straight face but did not look angry nonetheless.

_Her_ smile seemed like it will last forever.

Next picture: she was with a guy and the two girls in the previous picture.

_Her _smile was sad.

He then looked at the pictures on her nightstand. The rest of the pictures showed nothing but sadness in _her_ green eyes and smile.

"What was planned out for her?" he asked himself. He loved asking questions and hated not getting answers. He noticed that it was late in the afternoon outside the windows. "Why make me her angel?"

Soon, he heard footsteps. He decided to sit on the couch by the bed. And waited.

* * *

When Sakura got home, her father was not there. She made her driver eat dinner first before dismissing him for the day. She decided not to change yet so she stayed downstairs.

While watching TV, she did her homework and since it was a Friday, she did not have much to do. When she became finally bored, she made sure all the doors were locked and went to her room.

She did her routine before going to sleep: go to the bathroom to take a shower, change into her pajamas, pray.

Sakura lied down on her bed and covered herself with her blanket.

"Lord, it had been a horrible day yet once again," she prayed silently with her eyes closed. This time, she wanted to make sure that she would not cry again.

She wouldn't..

"Please help me survive tomorrow," she continued. "I seriously need your help. I need someone to help me. Lord, where's my angel?"

She opened her eyes at how stupid it sounded even though she was actually just praying mentally - she was not really speaking out the words.

She sounded so demanding but then—

"I'm right here," a voice said.

Sakura turned around where she had heard the voice and saw him. _Her_ angel.

**

* * *

_To be continued…_ **


	3. The Pain

**Behind That Smile  
By:** behindthatsmile  
-  
-

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**Chapter 3 of **Behind That Smile** is here and running! Thanks for the reviews and please review again! I will very much appreciate it if you tell me what you think of this story so far.

**To those who reviewed:**

**_Yukyungtang _... **Are you asking why was Sakura sad? Read over Chapter 1 again, please! If that's not clear enough, oh man, I'm a bad author.

**_Crazee-animefwreak_ ... **The "_22's_" were supposed to be dividers. I changed it to horizontal lines now, seeing it's more convenient that way. If you want, you can go look at it again. Now, I think it's less confusing. Sorry for that, by the way!

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming please!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS.  
-  
-**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Pain

* * *

-  
-**

"Right here," a voice said. Sakura turned where the voice came from and there he was. Her angel.

She did what she thought first of doing. She screamed on top of her lungs. It was ridiculous because of three reasons.

One: no one could hear her. She lived in an apartment building - all the walls are thick enough so that other neighbors could not hear each other's commotions.

Two: Didn't she ask a question? And Syaoran, being there, felt obligated to answer so he did. Yeah sure, she asked through her thoughts but what did she expect? He was her angel after all - he could read her thoughts.

And three: She just noticed him!

After more than thirty minutes of walking around her room preparing to sleep, she just noticed him! C'mon! Was she really that dense? Sakura stared at Syaoran in shock.

"Who are you!" she demanded, pushing off her blanket ready to beat him up if he would do something wrong. "How did you get here?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and stood up from where he was sitting. Sakura was now standing up by the side of her bed, alert and ready. "Don't come near me or else!" she shouted at him.

Once again, Syaoran rolled his eyes. With one long sigh, he spread his wings out and did not dare to miss our Sakura's reaction.

She was suddenly smiling. The angry contours on her face a while ago were gone. It was as if she had not freaked out and burst.

Syaoran eyed her closer. She really was smiling - admiring his wings. "Pretty," she whispered. Then she realized something, "Oh—my—god!"

"Thou shall not use the Lord's name in vain, girl," Syaoran said.

Sakura was looking at him in awe. "You're an angel?" she asked him disbelieving still.

"Yup, Syaoran Li at your service," Syaoran introduced himself; bowing gracefully causing some of his feathers to fall off to the floor. He did not mind though. It did not mean anything as far as he knows.

Sakura picked a feather up but then she could not. Once she came in contact with it, it suddenly disappeared. She frowned.

"You really can't pick it up," Syaoran explained. "You can't even touch me." He held out his hand.

Sakura reached for his hand but she did not feel anything at all. Her hand just passed through.

"That sucks," she muttered. "Anyway, so when will I wake up?"

"Girl, you're not dreaming," Syaoran insisted, losing his temper. "Are you stupid or what? I'm here. Your angel. What else do you want?"

"Aren't angels supposed to be nice?" Sakura objected, raising an eyebrow at him. "Whatever. I'm sure I'm going to wake up from this madness soon. Nice meeting you, Syaoran Li. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, by the way. Thanks for hanging out in my little dream."

Syaoran growled and made his wings disappear. "Fine! If you don't want to believe it, then don't! I still don't understand why you _have_ to be able to see me! It's annoying!"

Sakura seemed to not listen to him and it annoyed him even more. Too bad, he was famous for being impatient and being so annoyed quickly. He did not change - angel or not, he was still grumpy.

He watched her walk towards her bed, getting ready to sleep again, mumbling to herself. Maybe she was praying again. It was no use anyhow, if she was wishing that he would be gone, wasn't it too late since he was already there?

He could not go back to heaven now that he had taken the obligation to guard her, right? And besides, he couldn't accept being sent back to heaven again because he was not a satisfactory angel.

He sighed in defeat and had stopped convincing Sakura that he was real.The next thing he knew, Sakura was finally asleep. He made himself comfortable on the couch near her bed again and watched her sleep.

Syaoran wondered why she had wanted an angel. Sure, her life was not perfect and happy at all. He could clearly see it in the pictures posted in her room. Pictures never lied. Pictures could show the truth to someone who knew which angle to look at..

But everyone's life was not perfect and happy. Wouldn't that mean that she was just like everyone else? So why did the Chief make her sound so special? What was so special about her? Was it because she's stupid and would never ever believe that he's real?

* * *

When Sakura woke up the next day, she found Syaoran still in her room and she wished she could go back to sleep again. She had no clue why she was freaking out seeing her angel. It was supposed to be a good thing, right?

Angels would always be there for you no matter what and they would never leave you. That was what she needed - someone who would never leave her so how come she didn't want to get to know Syaoran better?

It was a Saturday and Sakura wished that she had plans to go out. She refused to go with Tomoyo and the others, not wanting to see Tomoyo and Eriol together. It would just hurt her. All she would feel is pain and nothing more.

So she pretended not to notice Syaoran the whole day. Well, until noon.

She had breakfast. Syaoran followed her down to the dining room. Her father totally had no idea that an angel was flying around in his kitchen. After breakfast, she said goodbye to her dad then watched TV. Syaoran watched with her but they never uttered a single word to each other.

And now, it was lunchtime.

"Time to cook," she said loudly but more to herself. She was still ignoring the fact that Syaoran was there. But no matter what she does, she could not get rid of him.

"Do you always stay at home during Saturdays?" Syaoran finally asked. And that was a start of a real conversation.

He seemed surprise when Sakura answered. "Not really. Usually, I would be out at the mall but not today. Too lazy."

"Too lazy or trying to get away from someone?" He eyed her closer then added, "or people?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That's mean. You're reading my thoughts."

"Well, sorry for doing my job!" Syaoran said quite rudely.

"What exactly is _your _job?" Sakura asked, walking towards his way. "Because for me, it seems like your job is to annoy me and freak me out. _What are you doing here_?"

"You asked for an angel, remember? I guess that's why I'm here."

"Aren't angels supposed to be invisible?"

"Don't you like to see your angel? And hey, take note of this: I'm one good-looking angel," he said, smirking.

"No, really, why? How come I can see you?"

"Don't ask me! They just told me up there that you will be able to see me. And mind you, I don't like this."

"As if I do," she muttered.

"I heard that!" Syaoran shouted.

"Good," she finally said and that was the end of their conversation. She proceeded to the kitchen and cooked something for lunch while Syaoran stayed at the living room and just stared out the window, wishing that he could watch over her but not letting her know that he's there. It would be better that way.

* * *

Sunday came and went. They never talked to each other. Syaoran was stupidly following her around all day, not that he wanted to closely guard her but because he wanted her to know that he was _really_ there. It didn't work though. She still wasn't comfortable with him around.

That night, Syaoran talked to the heaven, hoping that the Chief Angel's attention was on him.

"I don't like this," he whispered. "I don't like this at all. What is my purpose here? To be ignored? To feel that I'm unwanted? She bloody doesn't give a damn about me!"

The heaven seemed to hiss at him after he cursed. "Syaoran Li!" a voice from the heaven said. "How dare you say a bad word! You are an angel!"

Syaoran recognized the voice immediately. "Chief, I was wondering now why I'm an angel," he said.

"For the last time, we did not make a mistake on making you one, ok?" the Chief Angel said.

"Whatever," Syaoran said, not caring now. "Look, why don't you assign another angel to guard this girl? She's impossible! She asked for an angel but then she doesn't like me around her!"

"She'll get used to you," the Chief Angel replied simply.

"When?" Syaoran said. "Tomorrow?" he added sarcastically. "I'm telling you, she doesn't give a single _damn_ about me!"

"Sure, she doesn't because she doesn't have to! Syaoran, you're supposed to care about her. You're supposed to make her feel safe. So the best thing you can do is to stop acting like a child and start doing your work! Make her feel special because she is! Why in the first place can she see you huh? And if you say another bad word—"

"Am I going to be doomed?" Syaoran interrupted. "Flash news: I'm already dead!"

"If you say another word—" the Chief Angel repeated as if Syaoran had not interrupted him. "—we can bring you back to earth and trust me, that won't be a good thing."

Right at that moment, Syaoran suddenly felt scared - he didn't know why. He just felt scared. Angels should never feel scared - they should be the stronger ones that people, like Sakura, could lean on.

Maybe Sakura sensed a weakness in him and now she was revealing it openly to the world. No, if he didn't stay strong, he would cease to exist.

It was then Monday morning. Time for school. Sakura got up slowly after her father woke her up. Syaoran watched her run around her room, fixing her stuff on the last minute. Procrastinator.

* * *

Sakura did not know that Syaoran would be following her around school too. He was there, at the back of the room, listening to the teacher intently.

'What the hell! Leave! Stay out of my life!' her thoughts came screaming at him.

'That's not a good thing to say to your angel,' Syaoran relied, telepathically, smirking.

'Out of all the angels I can have, why does it have to be an arrogant, grumpy asshole like you?' Sakura said.

'Don't question what the people _up there_ do and decide. I tried to object but too bad, they don't listen to me. You have no choice but to bear with me. And hey, really, you should be thankful that you can see me - that you can see your angel,' Syaoran said with his most calm voice.

Sakura did not talk to him any further. Her thoughts were suddenly about how annoying math was and Syaoran totally was not interested on how she viewed his favorite subject. The bell finally rang and it was time for lunch.

Syaoran followed her to her locker. He could feel how weird Sakura was feeling because she could see him passing through the students in the hallways. 'Can you not!' she said to him through her thoughts.

'Man, you're good in sending your thoughts. Anyway, can I not what?' he asked, looking at her closely, now that she had reached her locker and had opened it.

'Can you not pass through people?' she asked him.

'What do you want me to do then? Be solid and bump into people? Wait, I can't do that.'

'Can't you fly?' Sakura said, giving him a look, then closed her locker shut. 'I mean, when you're up there, you have no one to pass through and it won't look weird to me. Oh damn…'

Her last sentence was not meant for Syaoran. Coming towards her were Eriol and Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Yamazaki - her circle of friends.

'Your friends?' Syaoran asked her and she just gave him an isn't-it-obvious look.

Sakura smiled at all of them and chatted with Rika and Naoko. Eriol and Tomoyo were doing their thing and Sakura chose not to look at them. Syaoran figured it all out already - Sakura's situation with her friends.

He could feel her smile gently being unreal just for the sake of her image towards her friends.

On their way to the canteen, many people greeted them. Not that they were famous, they were just naturally friendly. Little do they know that someone among them was faking every smile she flashes.

Sakura, seeing Syaoran was still 'passing through' people, was sending him cautious looks while walking to the canteen. Syaoran finally got the hint and spread his wings then flew slightly.

Yet again, Sakura found herself dumbfounded by the sight of his wings. She had stopped walking that Yamazaki bumped her since he was behind her.

"Sakura!" Yamazaki groaned. "Someone's behind you here! It's pretty rude to just stop walking. What the hell are you staring up there!" Yamazaki yelled angrily seeing that Sakura was ignoring him.

Everyone else stopped, even Tomoyo and Eriol, to laugh at the situation.

'Sakura, if you continue staring at me, your friends will think you're crazy,' Syaoran said, bring her back to earth.

'Stop showing off your pretty wings then!' Sakura shouted at Syaoran, though only in her thoughts. "Sorry, guys. You said something Yamazaki?"

"Nothing you're interested of, I guess," Yamazaki said, sulking.

The others laughed. Chiharu was the one who explained to her what happened. She laughed after hearing the story along with the rest of her friends. But in reality, she forced a laugh to satisfy her friends. And Syaoran was the only one who knew that.

* * *

Syaoran followed Sakura to the gym for her volleyball training. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika were there too. The guys were nowhere to be found. He then figured out that they were out in the soccer field.

By the looks of it, Sakura was the best among her friends in the team. There were people better than her but it was because they were older and had more training last year.

Sakura and her friends were freshman in high school. They were the newbies. But comparing the freshies in the team, Sakura was the best. She was the most active one and she was the one who least complained.

Everyone else was complaining on how many laps they have to do, how many push-ups and sit-ups they have to do for warm-ups. Sakura, on the other hand, just did her thing and relaxed and still smiled as if she couldn't hear all the whining of her team mates.

Volleyball was her passion. She knew that she's not good enough for the sport yet to be in varsity but she's trying her best. She would be in varsity next year and her friends could not make her sacrifice that.

Fifteen minutes before their training ended, the team had a little game against themselves. The two coaches divided up the team and joined each. Sakura was with Chiharu while Rika was with Tomoyo.

It was a fun game indeed but then the tension became obvious all of a sudden. It was Sakura's serve and the ball went to Tomoyo's direction. Tomoyo, unluckily, did not hit the ball. Sakura served once again and yet again, it went to Tomoyo. Tomoyo failed to get it back.

Syaoran watched at the benches and was finding it hilarious because it was as if Sakura was aiming for Tomoyo. Tomoyo's team then adjusted their positions but once again, Sakura's ball went to Tomoyo. This time, Tomoyo hit it then other two girls succeeded giving it to the other side. Three hits from Sakura's side. Then a girl passed the ball to Tomoyo then Tomoyo jumped to spike and she did but then Sakura blocked it and the ball landed straight tothe floor.

Tomoyo sulked while the coaches congratulated Sakura's awesome block. Some of Tomoyo's teammates complimented her with her spike but then the whole team did not let go of Sakura's "awesome" block until the end of the training.

Even in the locker room while the girls were changing, Tomoyo was still sulking and was definitely pissed.

"Are you going to your locker after changing?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, trying to figure out if that would ease up the tension between them. She was wrong.

"No," Tomoyo simply replied. "I need to go home early. Flute and singing tutorials."

"Oh," Sakura managed to say. "See you then," she added while watching Tomoyo leave the locker room.

* * *

When Sakura got back home, her father was not there yet again. She sent her driver away after making him eat dinner.

Sakura did her routine before sleeping but then she was completely ignoring Syaoran _again._

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked while she was putting her blanket over her.

"Nothing," Sakura softly replied.

"There _is_ something wrong," he insisted. "Tell me. That's why I'm here."

"You're here to protect me right?" she said. "Then you should have warned me not to go out of the locker room yet a while ago!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked her, totally clueless.

When she entered the locker room to get changed, Syaoran did not dare to follow her. He was giving her privacy but then he made sure of course that he could sense her environment inside.

Nothing seemed wrong a while ago. Syaoran did not wait for her outside the locker room but outside the school. He saw her with Chiharu and Rika. They must have gone earlier than Naoko and Tomoyo because he had not seen them go out of the school yet.

"It hurts, Syaoran," Sakura whispered and with her lights off, her tears were shining because of the moonlight coming from her open window.

"What hurts? What's wrong, Sakura? Spill it already."

"You're my angel right?" Sakura said, totally obvious that she does not want to answer his question.

"Yeah."

"Will you do anything for me?"

"I don't know where this is going but if you're going to ask me to bring back a dead person, I can't do that. Just tell me what's wrong - maybe you'll feel better."

"Can you make the pain go away?" she then asked him and for the very first time, Sakura was looking straight into his eyes that she memorized every detail of his amber eyes in only thirty seconds.

"How am I supposed to do that if I don't know what had hurt you!" Syaoran tried to control his temper but he could not understand Sakura. And oh, he was no good in front of girls who cry. Angel or not.

"Tomoyo and Eriol are together!" Sakura cried out. She didn't bother to wipe off her tears and continued talking. "I saw them! Kissing each other! Like there was no tomorrow! They're together! And it's just like that! He forgot about me already! Just like that!"

"…Just like that," she cried one last time, her voice crackling because of her sobs.

Looking at her, Syaoran wished that he could hold her but he couldn't. The best thing that he did was to hush her and waited for her to calm down and sleep.

**

* * *

****Author's Notes:  
**Chapter over! To be continued. 


End file.
